DivisionvsDivision SingOff
by NCISRookie33
Summary: 15th and 27th Division are having a Sing-off! Who does each division pick? Some one from someones past comes and old scares resurface. Who is it and why are they back? Swearing does occur! I might change rating throughout the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Rookie Blue Fanfic**

**Author's note: Hey again right now I'm working on 3 different stories. I've been watching a TV show for some time now and I thought it would be cool to try it out. This is gonna be a song based one so a few songs here and a few there. I don't know how long I wanna make this but I have a really good idea. While I was reading some of Rookie Blue's fanfics some ideas popped into my head! I'm 14, I'm gonna do my best here so no accusing and if you don't like it well pm me don't put it out there where everyone can see it. Thank you. I am always open to suggestions! So here's a new Rookie Blue fanfic! Hope you like! Enjoy!**

_Regular Italics= thoughts or flashbacks_

Chapter 1: Sing-Off

Andy was on her way to the barn and surprisingly she was a little early. She and Sam were in a relationship and were happier than ever! Andy entered into the Ladies Locker Room, and she saw Traci in there, with Noelle and Gail talking about something. "Hey girls, what's up?" Andy asked. "Nothing much, just chit-chatting about something's." Noelle said. Gail nodded her head and stood up, so did Noelle, and they both left. Traci and Andy were all that were left in the Locker Room. "So what was that about?" Andy questioned raising her eyebrows. "Oh nothing. We were just talking about our boyfriends, that's it." Traci smiled trying to be convincing. "Okay, I'm gonna get dressed. See you in Parade." With that being said, Traci walked out of the Locker Room and into the parade room. _Weird! _Andy thought while she got dressed and ready for parade. She made it a few minutes before Frank came in, and briefed everyone on what they were gonna do today. Frank started, "Good morning everyone. Does anyone know what today is?" Dov raised his hand, "Ummm April 5th." Frank shook his head and continued, "Yes that and what time of the year it is?" he paused and looked around the room, seeing that everyone was like _"get on with it already"_ "Okay since you all are so eager to know, I'll tell you, in four days we have the annual Division-vs.-Division Sing-Off, and this time its 15 and 27." Everyone groaned, "And this year it's a single singer, so I need a volunteer" Everyone looked around the room seeing who would volunteer and no one raised their hand, "Anyone?" Traci then raised her hand, "Thank you Officer Nash." Traci shook her head and said, "Sir I don't sing but I know of someone who can sing!" Andy knew who Traci was gonna say and she tried to cover Traci's mouth but Traci knew this and moved away from Andy and went to stand behind Oliver, Jerry, and Sam, and said, "Andy can!" "Shut up, Traci!" Andy said now embarrassed. "Is this true Officer McNally?" Best asked looking at her. "Uhhh…" before Andy could say anything else, Traci said, "Yes! Yes she can and she's really good at it!" everyone had their eyes on Andy and all she did was look at Traci scowling. "Well since we have no other volunteers, Officer McNally congratulations! You will represent 15th Division in the Sing-off." Andy had a mad, surprised and embarrassed look on her face, "I'm singing!" "Yes you are, and you need to pick 5 songs to sing and a 6th for when you win. You have the rest of the day off and the next 3 days as well. And since you are singing you will be getting paid for it all! Somebody from Headquarters will take you to get clothes you may need and anything else you may need as well! Before you ask, yes you get to keep it all and you will not have to pay for it! Okay so onto business, Shaw and Epstein, Diez booking, Peck desk, Williams and Nash, Swarek you're riding solo today. Serve, Protect, and sing well. McNally I need to see you in my office. Dismissed!" Best finished briefing everyone and headed to his office, McNally on the other hand went to go find Nash. McNally spotted Nash dashing to her cruiser, but she wasn't fast enough, Andy caught up with her, "Traci Elizabeth Nash what the hell was that? You know I don't sing in public!" Andy was pissed! "O come on Andy, you sang before, for me, and I've heard you in the shower so don't tell me you don't like singing!" Nash had a point but she didn't like to sing in front of "her family". "Still Traci you know I get nervous when I sing in public, and that was different; we were both drunk!" Andy was still mad at Nash but Traci did if for her best interest. "It's for your best interest! I know you love to sing and you know you love to sing as well so I didn't think it was that bad!" Noelle came up behind her and said, "Let's go Nash, don't have all day!" Traci nodded, "I'll be there in a sec. Andy I have to go, I'm sorry!" Andy knew she was sorry, but she was still pissed at her, "We are not done with this! We'll finish this up later!" Andy turned and walked away toward the locker room to get changed, but before she made it to the locker room she remembered she had to go see Best.

Andy went to Best's office, knocking before entering, "You wanted to see me sir?" He looked up and waved his hand, "Come in! Sit we have something to discuss!" Andy moved further into his office and sat down. "Andy, Headquarters is sending Superintendent Peck to take you wherever you need to go. She should be here shortly." Someone came into 15and headed up to Best's office. It was Superintendent Peck. "Good morning Frank, Andy! I'm here to take you to get whatever you need! Are you ready to go?" Andy responded, "I have to change first ma'am, then I'll be ready!" Andy still sat down and waited to be dismissed. "Okay go change and we'll be on our way! I need to speak with Frank anyway!" Andy took that and headed into the locker room. She was breathing heavily, and sighed deeply. She loved to sing and she knew it! She just wasn't comfortable singing in front of her friends and family! Andy changed rather quickly. Making her way out of the locker room she saw Superintendent Peck waiting for her but the front desk, talking with littler Peck. "Ahh, I see you're ready! Let's go! Bye sweetie, see you later." Mrs. Peck and Andy made their way outside and to a large SUV. "Hop in Andy and we'll head to a clothing store. So do you have any ideas on what songs you're gonna sing?" Andy looked at her and said, "Umm no ma'am! I haven't!" Mrs. Peck nodded and replied, "Okay that's fine and please call me Elaine. Ma'am makes me feel old."

Elaine and Andy sat in silence for a while before Elaine spoke up, "Since you don't know what songs you're gonna sing, how about we go get some food; any requests?" Andy didn't really care where they went to eat but she just wanted to eat and think. "I don't care where we go! Anywhere is fine!" Peck nodded. "Stain, can you take us to Carmelina!" The SUV came to stop in front of a really fancy restaurant. Andy's mouth hung wide open. "Wow!" she was speechless; the restaurant was huge. "I'm guessing you never go out to these kinds of restaurants?" Andy shock her head no. They both walked into the fancy restaurant and all Elaine had to do was say her name and they were seated "Do you eat here every day?" Andy finally found her voice. "No, not every day. I sometimes go to Red Square or Little Anthony's Italian Restaurant." Andy was still shocked. _How could Gail give up a life like this? _Andy thought. "Wow I can't believe you go places like this every day?" Peck looked down at her napkin, "Sometimes it gets really lonely." Andy took this as a surprise, "With how nice you are being to me, I find that really hard to believe!" "Yeah, well being the boss sometimes isn't always the best. Do you want to know why Gail doesn't want to be with me?" Andy just stared at her, "Well it's because I push her more like a child than an adult." Elaine looked heart broken, Andy felt so sorry for her. Her own daughter didn't want to be with her mother, like she was embarrassed to be with her. "Can I speak freely?" Elaine nodded, "I don't know why Gail acts like that, but if I was her I would be the happiest child. I would have two parents, a house, and a family that loves you. Maybe if you take less time off of work and spend it with her she might just come around, but it can't just be expensive gifts, lunches, or anything like that, it has to be something she wants more than anything; you time and attention. She tells me that's all she wants, is to a part of your life. She doesn't want all that expensive stuff; she just wants your love and acceptance." Older Peck was looking at Andy, but was interrupted by the waiter, "Can I start you off with a drink ma'am?" Elaine snapped out of her trance and answered, "Yes, I would like a glass of red wine!" he turned to look at Andy, "Can I have the same? Thanks!" The waiter turned and walked away to get their drinks.

They sat comfortably for a while, and Andy thought about the songs she would want to sing. The waiter returned with their wine. "Thank you" said both McNally and Peck. "So, I thought about some songs I would like to sing." Peck nodded and answered, "Great, so how about we finish this glass and we can head out to get whatever you need." After finishing the wine, Peck paid the bill and they left to go to the clothing store. Andy hopped into the SUV first followed by Peck and they were off to the store, "So how would you suggest I spend quality time with Gail?" McNally smiled and said, "Well I would imagine asking her and see if she would like to go somewhere have a home cooked dinner, a shopping trip, anything she would want to do, just ask her." Peck smiled, "Thank you, Andy" "Anytime Elaine."

Pulling up to the store, they filed out and went inside. The store was amazing. It was a dress store, like ball gowns, prom dresses, wedding dresses, and evening gowns. Andy and Elaine made their way to the receptionist counter and asked where evening gowns were. The receptionist got up from her desk and showed them the evening gowns. "Andy, pick out any ones you want!" Andy didn't waste any time, she looked for the green and purple dresses. After finding them, she looked for her size. There were dark ones, light ones, sparkly ones, short ones, long ones, poofy ones, flat ones, lacy ones, silk ones. Andy picked some of the light, sparkly, long, flat, and silk ones. She went to the dressing room to try her choices out. McNally narrowed down her selection of choices to 4 gowns, and she could only have 2. She asked Superintendent Peck what she thought, "Personally, I like the 1st and 4th ones better!" Andy was delighted because she liked those two, too. Superintendent Peck paid for the gowns and took them so no one would see them till the Sing-Off!

Stain dropped Superintendent Peck and Officer McNally at the entrance of 15, and walked inside. Elaine went to find Gail and Andy went to get her bag from her locker, when she saw Oliver, Jerry, Gail, Dov, Chris, Frank, Noelle, Sam, and Traci surrounding Traci's desk. Andy walked over to Nash's desk to see what everyone was huddled around her desk for. She saw it was a video of her singing in a coffee shop. "Oh My God! Traci, what the hell? That sure as hell better not be me!" She pushed through everyone to get the video off of Traci's computer. "McNally, why are you hiding that from us? You have an excellent voice!" Oliver said. "Rock n' Roll Andy!" was all Dov said. "Andy I didn't know you were that good, of course you were really drunk when I heard you sing." Chris heard her sing before but they were both very drunk. "Wow McNally, you have some voice!" Jerry said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Wow! Andy you are very good, and that's coming from me! How come I've never heard you sing before?" Gail wasn't a person for complimenting on something or someone. "Andy, there's no need to be embarrassed, you have a gifted with your voice!" Noelle was right, Andy was talented. "Who knew? With all the talking you do, no one would ever suspect that you have a voice like that!" Ollie added. Frank spoke up after hearing everyone else say things, "Well, I don't regret making you as my choice for representing 15th Division, McNally! We are definitely gonna win this!" Everyone nodded. "Well, you got that right!" a voice came up behind them. They all turned around to see who it was and it was none other than Superintendent Peck. "You have a lovely voice, Andy! I have no doubt in my mind that you are gonna win this!" Elaine smiled, and added, "Well, I have to go! See you tomorrow Andy, Can I speak with you Gail?" Gail followed her mom, everyone watched till the Pecks were out of sight and when they were out of sight, everyone turned around to see Andy, but she wasn't there. The division door was almost closed which meant Andy had left. Traci cursed under her breath, and went after Andy but when she looked outside, Andy wasn't anywhere in sight. Nash went back inside and went to change so she could look for her.

Gail followed her mom into viewing room 1. "What do you want?" Gail asked annoyed and a little embarrassed. "Well, I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to join me for dinner, or something whatever you want to do." Gail looked at her mother like she had 3 heads. "Um, sure!" Elaine knew Gail didn't want to have dinner with her, but Gail saying sure was close enough to a yes. Who knew Andy's advice might actually work.

Andy made her way to a bus stop, down the street from the barn, and waited for a bus to pick her up. She didn't want to go home, she knew they would look for her there, or to Sam's, or Traci's, so she thought of whom else would she go and they not find her. _Her dad's!_

The bus took half an hour to get to Tommy's. She went up to his apartment and knocked, "Hold on. I'll be there in second." Not even two seconds later the door opened, "Hi daddy. Can I stay here tonight?"

**SOOOOOO what do you think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Awesome? Stop writing right now? Tell me what you think! VICS OUT!**


	2. Some Help

**Rookie Blue Fanfic**

**A/N: Hey, Vics here! I hoped you liked the first chapter cuz I did! I have a good feeling about where this story is gonna go! I have this amazing idea of how I want it to go!I'm gonna start with a previously on… sorta thing for every chapter. If you just started to read this here's a summary of what happened in the first chapter, but you might wanna go back and read that one! Thanks for the reviews (people who reviewed)! I love reviews! They make me feel special! Lol just kidding! Please REVIEW! Okay enough chit-chat here is Chapter 2 Some Help**

_**Bold Italics= Lyrics**_

_Regular Italics= Thoughts or Flashbacks_

**Chapter 2: Some Help**

**Previously on Division- Vs. – Division Sing- Off**

"**In four days we have the annual Division-vs.-Division Sing-Off, and this time it's 15 and 27. "And this year it's a single singer, so I need a volunteer" "Andy can!" "Shut up, Traci!" Andy said now embarrassed. "Is this true Officer McNally?" Best asked looking at her. "Uhhh…" before Andy could say anything else, Traci said, "Yes! Yes she can and she's really good at it!" everyone had their eyes on Andy and all she did was look at Traci scowling. "Well since we have no other volunteers, Officer McNally congratulations! You will represent 15****th**** Division in the Sing-off."**

**Andy went to get her bag from her locker, when she saw Oliver, Jerry, Gail, Dov, Chris, Frank, Noelle, Sam, and Traci surrounding Traci's desk. Andy walked over to Nash's desk to see what everyone was huddled around her desk for. She saw it was a video of her singing in a coffee shop. "Oh My God! Traci, what the hell? That sure as hell better not be me!"**

**Everyone watched till the Pecks were out of sight and when they were out of sight, everyone turned around to see Andy, but she wasn't there.**

**She went up to his apartment and knocked, "Hold on. I'll be there in second." Not even two seconds later the door opened, "Hi daddy. Can I stay here tonight?" **

Andy went inside and sat down on the couch. "Andy, is there anything wrong?" Tommy was concerned because if she needed to stay somewhere, she had Traci or Sam and not to mention her own condo. He just waited for her to tell him.

"Well dad, you do remember the Division-vs.-Division Sing-off?" He nodded so she continued, "well this year they have 15 vs. 27; and well… well they picked me to sing." Andy was nervous as hell, she had an excellent voice, but she didn't like singing in front of people. Traci, her dad, in the shower those times was different.

"Andy, are you nervous?" She nodded her head, "Why? You have a lovely voice." Tommy was right she did have a lovely voice, but that didn't help Andy any more.

"I'm more than nervous. Dad, I'm freaking out!" Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down.

"Andy, you need to calm down. You'll do great. I promise." Andy picked her head up.

"You really mean that?" He nodded his head.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Tommy asked his only daughter.

"Not right now, maybe later. I'm not that hungry." Tommy shook his head and got up off the couch.

"Okay let me know if you need anything. I'm headed to bed." Tommy kissed Andy on her head and walked to his room.

"Um… there is… do you know where my old guitar is?" Tommy though for a moment; to recall the last time he saw her guitar.

"It's around here somewhere. I'll look for it in the morning; right now we need to get some sleep. Goodnight hunny." With that being said he walked into his room. Andy yawed and got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen area and got water from the fridge; went to the cupboard to grab something for her head ach. Andy took some medicine and went to the guest room and fell asleep instantly; as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***********Rookie Blue***********

Andy woke up the next morning more relaxed than she did all week. After stretching, Andy lazily got out of bed and padded down to the kitchen. She realized her dad wasn't awake and made something to eat for the both of them. Andy made pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Tommy woke up to the smell pancakes and bacon, so he padded down to kitchen to see he only daughter making breakfast. He smiled at this sight and was glad he gave up alcohol for this; his only loving daughter. "Hey hunny, what you cooking?"

Andy jumped and shrieked, "You scared me, Dad. Don't do that!"

Tommy shrugged, "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you! So are you going to go back and sing?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah probably. I mean they choose me to sing and I kinda have to, so yeah." Andy handed her dad some pancakes and bacon.

"That's good, Andy! I'm proud of you, you do know that?" Andy was taken aback by his words; he said he was proud of her.

"I know you're proud of me! And I am more proud of you than ever."

Tommy's eyes were welling up, "I know you didn't have the best childhood ever…"

Andy was saddened by her father crying, "Dad, why are you crying? I turned out alright, I'm fine!"

Tommy wiped his eyes and looked into his little girl's beautiful brown eyes, "I know you are. You're all grown up; you've turned into a beautiful young woman. I just wish I was sober enough to have been there for it!"

She hugged her dad and said, "Awwww dad, it's okay dad! We had some great memories remember; every summer we went camping, we had a blast. You got poison ivy everywhere. That was pretty funny. You taught me a lot dad, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am now. I wouldn't be a copper. I wouldn't have found my best friends; Traci, Gail, Chris, Dov, Oliver, Jerry, Noelle, even Frank, or Sam. You made me who I am today one of 15's finest coppers in history." Andy smiled up at her biggest hero. "Thank you, dad! I love you!"

Tommy wiped his eyes again and responded, "I know Andy! I love you too, Andy!"

They hugged again and Andy said, "I love would stay and chat, but I have to go to meet Elaine, to rehearse. I love you dad. Thanks for letting me stay here."

Andy gathered her stuff and headed for the door, "I love you too bugger! Hey when is the Sing-Off I want to come and see you?"

She thought, "In 3 days." Tommy kissed Andy on her head and was out the door.

Traci woke up to the sound of shuffling in the kitchen. She turned over and looked at her clock and I said 6:45 a.m. Traci groaned, she had to get up if she didn't want to be late. _I guess staying out till 11 trying to find Andy wasn't such a good idea! _She thought. Traci rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get a shower. She stripped out of her clothes and turned on the water. As Nash stepped into the hot water, she instantly felt all her muscles relax. She didn't mean for Andy to run, she just thought that it would help her get over her fear of singing in front of them. _Maybe I went too far this time. _Nash shook of that thought. _Andy had to know that I did it for her best interest! _Traci quickly finished her shower. Since Dex had Leo she didn't have to make breakfast and she could just head to work. Maybe swing by Andy's to see if she came home. Traci got dressed in a loose t-shirt and jeans and headed out the door.

Nash drove straight to Andy's condo to find it empty. Andy gave her a key to her place for anything, since Andy had a key to her place. So Traci just kept on driving to the station. She parked her car and headed in. It was about 7 now. She ran into Gail and Noelle again in the locker room. "Hey Nash did you have any luck finding Andy?" Noelle asked.

Traci shook her head no. "I looked and called her till 11. I figured if she wanted to yell at me she would find me, and do it on her own."

Gail was putting on her boots and said, "It's not your fault. You thought it was for her best interest."

Traci nodded. "Yeah but I wish she would just stop running and use her words."

Noelle and Gail nodded in agreement, "Us too Nash, us too!"

The trio walked out of the locker room and headed to the parade room when Gail stopped and saw who was in Best's office, "Gail, what is it?" Traci asked and turned to see what Gail was looking at.

"Peck, why is your mom here again?" Noelle asked. Gail just shrugged and then they all walked into parade and sat in their normal seats. Gail sat upfront with Dov and Chris, who was sitting next to Traci, while Noelle stood in the back with Sam, Oliver, and Jerry.

Everyone's chatter died down when Best strode into the room with Superintendent Peck following close behind. Everyone looked to the front of the room as Best started his morning speech, "Good morning coppers, Superintendent Peck wants me to remind you about the Sing-off and wants all of you to be there to support our own and I know you all will be there to support her anyway. Okay on to business; Williams and Smith, Swarek you're riding solo, Shaw and Collins, Jordan and Jones desk, Thomason booking. Nash, Epstein, Diez, and Peck my office. We are gonna be low on people today; Serve Protect and watch your partner's back. Dismissed!" Best and Peck walked out of the room. Everyone made their way out of the room and to their positions for the day.

"What did we do?" Dov said reading everyone's minds. They all just shrugged and headed to Best's office. Gail knocked and Frank gave them the signal to enter. They all entered and Traci and Gail took seats while Chris and Dov stood in the back.

"You are not in any trouble so don't worry about that." Elaine said reading the expressions on their faces relax as she spoke.

"Ma'am if you mind me asking, why are we here than?" Traci spoke up.

"Well I'm here because Andy asked me if she could borrow you guys for some help." She smiled and the ex-rookies looked shocked. "Go change out of your uniforms and into your civilian clothes, and meet me out front when you are done." They each split up and went to their locker rooms to get changed and head out front.

The ex-rooks made their way out front after getting changed, and was met with a black SUV. "This is getting creepier and creepier." Epstein said.

"I wonder where we are going." Chris spoke as they all approached the SUV.

"Glad you guys could make it! Okay hop in and we will be on our way!" Elaine gestured toward the car. They all hopped in the van and were on their way. "Stain, can you drop us off at the place where Ms. McNally told you this morning." Stain nodded and they were on their way to meet up with Andy.

**Tell me what you think… Good? Bad? Tell me! I LOVE REVIEWS! OOOO and sorry about the delay! Hopefully I can update faster than this! VICS OUTTT! 3333333**


	3. Why does no one believe me?

Division- vs. – Division Sing-off

**Hey! Vics back! Sooooo wat did ya think of Chapter 2 Some Help! I know it wasn't as good but hey giv me the props for trying! I know I can do better but I've been distracted lately! Sorry about the last delay! Okay anyway soooo I was thinking that if you have any ideas you would like to share them with me pm me soooo I can keep them a secret and add it! Okay and don't forget I love my review! Soo PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! So here's chapter 3**

_**Bold Italics= Lyrics**_

_Regular Italics= Thoughts or Flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Previously on Rookie Blue Division- vs. – Division Sing-off**

**Best strode into the room with Superintendent Peck following close behind. Everyone looked to the front of the room as Best started his morning speech, "Good morning coppers, Superintendent Peck wants me to remind you about the Sing-off and wants all of you to be there to support our own and I know you all will be there to support her anyway. Okay on to business; Williams and Smith, Swarek you're riding solo, Shaw and Collins, Jordan and Jones desk, Thomason booking. Nash, Epstein, Diaz, and Peck my office. We are gonna be low on people today; Serve Protect and watch your partner's back. Dismissed!"**

"**What did we do?" Dov said.**

"**You are not in any trouble so don't worry about that." Elaine said reading the expressions on their faces relax as she spoke.**

"**Ma'am if you mind me asking, why are we here than?" Traci spoke up.**

"**Well I'm here because Andy asked me if she could borrow you guys for some help." She smiled and the ex-rookies looked shocked.**

"**Go change out of your uniforms and into your civilian clothes, and meet me out front when you are done." The ex-rooks made their way out front after getting changed, and was met with a black SUV.**

"**This is getting creepier and creepier." Epstein said.**

"**I wonder where we are going." Chris spoke as they all approached the SUV.**

"**Glad you guys could make it! Okay hop in and we will be on our way!" Elaine gestured toward the car. They all hopped in the van and were on their way.**

"**Stain, can you drop us off at the place where Ms. McNally told you this morning." Stain nodded and they were on their way to meet up with Andy.**

* * *

Andy soon arrived outside Justin's Dance Studio. She walked right in and made her way to the enormous studio. She made it to the studio and looked around and noticed that a few things have been changed. She couldn't believe Justin Price made all of this by just dancing. Andy was so amazed by what this had become she didn't realize someone came up behind her and grabbed her by her waist and spun her around; causing her to squeal in shock, "Oh my Gosh, who the hell" She turned to see that it was the one and only Justin Price, "Oh my gosh Justin are you trying to get yourself killed. I am a trained police officer and you decide to sneak up on one that could clearly kick your scrawny ass!" Justin just smiled with a big, dimpled grin.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You would not be able to kill me. Oh and before I forget I'm having some trouble finding a new dance director since my last one DISSAPEARED before she could tell me to find a replacement. Thank you very much by the way. I'm lucky that we even made gold or silver. I can't teach 4 dance classes by myself." Justin was happy to see Andy but was also pissed she left without a heads up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway I was wondering if I could borrow one of the dance rooms. I have to do this sing-off and I can't think of anywhere else that I could practice…" Andy was rambling on not knowing if he will let her use a room.

"Andy, of course you can! As long as you help me out this morning; I have a class and I need help coming up for a dance and song, could you do it." Justin hoped she would help, it was hard teaching 15 girls and 1 boy.

"Sure I'll do it since you will be letting me use a studio." She smiled and gave Justin a peck on the cheek. Justin was relieved.

"Okay they will all be arriving around 9. So do whatever you need to do, to get ready. Think off a song and start testing out some moves. And if you need any equipment or anything you know where to find me." Justin started walking toward his office when Andy spoke.

"Uh before you go do you still have your electric guitar?" Andy asked.

"Yeah I do. It's at my house. Do you need it for your songs?" Andy nodded. "Okay, let me go grab my stuff and I'll go get it. I live about 20 minutes away and since it is 8:30 now, and if I'm not back when the girls arrive than go ahead and start. It may take me awhile to find it though and tune it."

"Don't worry about it. I was a dance instructor before; I know how to teach a class." Andy said smiling.

"Yeah! Yeah I know have fun." Justin walked away and gathered his stuff and headed home to get the guitar.

Andy looked through the CDs and picked out an artist she liked and picked a song she liked and knew. She put it in and listened to it while she stretched. After stretching she started on some moves and techniques. She finished half the song when she looked at the clock and realized it was 8:45 and the girls would be arriving soon. So she picked up her stuff and put it in her old office and grabbed a Gatorade from Justin's fridge. She gulped half of it down when she heard someone say, "Hello? Mr. Justin are you here?" the voice didn't sound any older than 6 maybe.

"Hello. I'm Andy. I'm the old dance instructor and you are?" Andy looked at the little girl and extended her hand.

* * *

(Back to the ex-rooks and Peck)

Traci, Dov, Chris, and Gail were all looking at each other like, 'What the hell is going on here?' In the midst of silence Dov's stomach growled really loudly. "Dov really? Really?" Traci said.

"What I didn't get to eat this morning because SOMEBODY was pushing out the door worried we would be late. Meanwhile we were 45 minutes early." Dov replied looking at Gail pointedly.

"Hey well if you didn't wake up so late you would've had time." Gail copped back smartly.

"I woke up before all of you but you and Chris were taking forever in the bathroom! Doing whatever the hell you were doing!" Dov answered back.

"Hey don't bring me into this." Chris said putting his hands up.

"Yeah well you invited her to stay." Dov's stomach growled again.

"Children! Children! Calm down! My God you guys are worse than my 8 year old!" Traci yelled. "We get it Dov you're hungry; Chris and Gail took forever in the bathroom, doing … whatever they do in the bathroom, which I don't wanna know what! So here's a solution why don't we get something to eat. Ma'am can we stop for something to eat? If you don't mind?" Traci asked while Elaine was laughing.

"For Dov's sake sure! Where do you want to stop?" Older Peck asked.

"Starbucks!" They all said at the same time.

"Okay Starbucks it is then. Stain, Starbucks please." Stain nodded and they were on their way to Starbucks. "What is a Starbucks?" Elaine asked. Traci, Dov, Chris and Gail started bursting out laughing.

"Starbucks is a coffee shop, ma'am. They sell the best coffee in the world." Chris said trying to control his laughter.

"And Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino's!" Traci said.

"And Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino's!" Gail said.

"And Caramel Frappuccino's!" Chris said.

"No I have to agree with Traci Double Chocolaty Frappuccino's are the best." Dov said. Traci giving him a fist bump. Traci gave a small Yeah in victory!

"Is that so?" Elaine asked.

"Yes! The Best Coffee Ever!" Gail said with excitement.

Once Stain pulled into the Starbuck's parking lot Dov, Chris, Traci, and Gail all climbed out of the car with the Superintendent not far behind them. They all knew what they wanted so they went straight into the line. Dov and Traci ordered Venti Double Chocolaty Frappuccino's, Chris ordered Caramel Frappuccino, Gail got a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino. Once they all got their drinks they watched Superintendent order her drink. Once she placed her order and waited at the end of the counter to get her drink. She got her drink and before she got a chance to drink Dov asked, "What did you get?"

She answered, "I got the Caffé Vanilla Frappuccino Light Blended." They all kept staring at her when she asked again, "Why are you staring at me?"

Gail said; "We want to see your face when you drink it!" they all nodded. Elaine shook her head and took a sip. Dov, Chris, Gail, and Traci looked at her with their mouths open like idiots watching her drink it.

Peck was astonished by how good it tasted. "Wow! This is amazing!"

They all laughed at Mrs. Peck and Gail said, "Told you! Why does no one ever believe me?"


End file.
